


Four Times Michael Tried to Kiss Alex & the One Time He Finally Did

by Sweetgirl2019



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgirl2019/pseuds/Sweetgirl2019
Summary: Back in 2008 when Michael & Alex were seventeen. After the near kiss in the tool shed, Michael realizes how he feels for Alex and tries to make things right between them.





	Four Times Michael Tried to Kiss Alex & the One Time He Finally Did

**Author's Note:**

> So I still despise the last episode. Still not a fan of this triangle or the sudden, rushed feelings between M&M. Still don't understand how a cosmic & everlasting love can compare to a hookup in the desert. Maybe it's just me though and I'm biased by my love for Malex. I don't know, maybe the writers will surprise us and give us a beautiful reunion (fingers crossed!!!) or maybe they'll decide to end things between Malex for good (95% of the fandom will implode). Either way, I needed something fluffy so I wrote this.

 

ONE

  

                Michael pulled into the back lot at school, parking his truck in an empty spot and switching off the engine. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his unruly curls and stared out of his window. A yawn escaped him as he watched the other students until his eyes caught Alex. Dressed in dark jeans and a simple black tee, Alex was walking down the main path with his bag slung over his shoulders, looking down with an air of sadness around him. Sighing, Michael pressed his head back against his seat in anger. He’d been the one to cause the other boy that pain.

                Alex had ventured to his father’s tool shed last night and finding Michael there had made him smile, a gesture that Michael still couldn’t fully comprehend. Alex had even given him his brother’s guitar to practice with, that act of kindness filling Michael’s heart with a warmth that had never existed. They shared a sweet bonding moment and when Alex had leaned in towards him, Michael had turned away. Seeing Alex now, shoulders hunched as he quietly made his way, Michael hated himself for giving the other boy that rejection. He understood now what that rejection must have meant, realizing that Alex thought Michael had been disgusted by the almost kiss but the reality had been very different. In that moment, he’d wanted Alex to kiss him. He’d wanted Alex to do more than kiss him and that sudden realization had left Michael overwhelmed.

                From all the time he’d spent amongst his peers in school, no other boy had ever interested him. But seeing Alex now, dressed in black with his eyeliner, nose ring and painted nails and the biggest heart Michael had ever experienced, all Michael wanted was to be with him. He’d shown Michael kindness when they were virtual strangers without any expectations and Michael had turned around and rejected him. After he’d pulled away from the almost kiss, Alex had made a quick excuse and slinked away, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts that had kept him awake. All he wanted now was to make things right with the other boy, to pull him into his arms and kiss him. The depth of his feelings still scared him, but in his heart, he knew what he wanted. Releasing a deep breath, he climbed out of his truck with a newfound confidence.

                He went through the rest of his day, upset and disappointed for not catching another glimpse of his favorite rebel between classes. Once the bell rang signalling the end of last period, Michael rushed through the halls towards the music room, dodging a curious Isobel on his way. Waiting until the last student had piled out, he slowly walked into the class and closed the door behind him. Alex was standing at the podium, replacing his guitar on the stand. Michael spent those few precious seconds to watch him, feeling a spark of arousal at the sensual movements of Alex’s fingers as he put his guitar away. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat to signal his presence. When Alex spun towards him, Michael saw the sudden happiness in his eyes before it fell away, replaced by a wariness he was guilty of putting there.

                “Hey,” Alex greeted, glued to his spot on the small stage.

                “Hey back,” Michael replied, swallowing his nerves and offering a crooked smile. “Do you have plans right now?”

                Alex frowned at his question before shaking his head. “Just to head home and I don’t really want to be there.”

                “I was wondering if I could ask a favor,” Michael started.

                When he took a step forward, Alex took a step back on instinct, the movement breaking Michael’s heart to pieces. He ignored his overwhelming need to pull Alex into his arms and instead widened his grin.

                “Could you give me guitar lessons?”

                Alex’s frown slowly deepened. “You can already play.”

                “Yeah, but not as good as you,” Michael remarked, taking another step forward. “I’ve heard you play out in the courtyard and in class last term. You play really beautifully.”

                Alex looked away to cover his blush, the rosy shade making Michael lick his lips.

                “I guess so, sure. When did you want to start?”

                “Is now good?” Michael asked, staring up at him from beneath his lashes.

                He could see the moment Alex gave in. As much as he hated using the other boy’s feelings to get his way, Michael figured if they ended up kissing and starting something between them, Alex would forgive him.

                “Do you want to practice here?” Alex asked, glancing around the room.

                “I was thinking we could sit in the back of my truck. It’s a nice sunny day,” Michael offered.

                Alex nodded and shouldered his bag before grabbing his guitar again. “Lead the way.”

                They left the classroom and walked down the empty hallway, a nervous energy in the air between them. Leaving through the back doors, they made their way to Michael’s truck and silently climbed into the back, facing the empty parking lot which gave them a semblance of privacy. Grabbing his own guitar, the one Alex had given him, Michael sat cross legged and moved forward until their knees were touching. Alex bit his lip at the feeling before clearing his throat and schooling his features to a more neutral expression.

                “What do you want to go over?” he finally asked.

                “What’s your favorite song?” Michael asked in reply.

                Alex thought for a moment before looking up into Michael’s eyes. “One of my favorites is Wonderwall.”

                Michael’s smile softened. “Will you play it for me?”

                “I thought you wanted lessons,” Alex chuckled to cover the anxiety he felt.

                “I’ll watch you. That’s my lesson.”

                Alex took a deep breath as he positioned his guitar over his knees. Strumming the strings, he gave Michael a nervous smile before focusing.

  
               _**Today is gonna be the day**_  
_**That they're gonna throw it back to you**_  
_**By now you should've somehow**_  
_**Realized what you gotta do**_  
_**I don't believe that anybody**_  
_**Feels the way I do, about you now**_

                 
               Michael’s eyes began to glaze over as he watched the other boy sing, his frail fingers moving across the strings.

  
               _**Backbeat, the word was on the street**_  
_**That the fire in your heart is out**_  
_**I'm sure you've heard it all before**_  
_**But you never really had a doubt**_  
_**I don't believe that anybody**_  
_**Feels the way I do about you now**_

               
               Alex kept his eyes closed as he sang, missing the look of affection in Michael’s gaze.

  
               _ **And all the roads we have to walk are winding**_  
_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_  
_**There are many things that I**_  
_**Would like to say to you but I don't know how**_  
_**Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**And after all, you're my wonderwall**_

**_  
_**               Michael felt the lyrics in his heart and blinked back the tears that had begun forming.

  
              _**Today was gonna be the day**_  
_**But they'll never throw it back to you**_  
_**By now you should've somehow**_  
_**Realized what you're not to do**_  
_**I don't believe that anybody**_  
_**Feels the way I do, about you now**_

               Alex bit his lower lip but kept his eyes closed, playing the song he knew by heart.

  
               _**And all the roads that lead you there are winding**_  
_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**_  
_**There are many things that I**_  
_**Would like to say to you but I don't know how**_  
_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**And after all, you're my wonderwall**_  
_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**And after all, you're my wonderwall  
**_

               When he played the last chord, Alex took a deep breath before finally opening his eyes. Michael’s gaze was one of open wonder, his expression leaving Alex confused. Swallowing hard, Michael was about to lean in when a voice cut through the moment.

                “Hey Alex!” Liz exclaimed, walking to the edge of the truck with a wide smile. “Hi Guerin.”

                Michael looked towards her and tried his hardest to tame the anger from his face. She frowned for a moment before turning back to her friend.

                “Volleyball practice over already?” Alex asked, happy for the interruption.

                “Yep, we’re all done. I saw you guys here and wanted to see if I could catch a lift.”

                “Sure, let me just put my guitar back in class,” Alex replied, moving to stand.

                Michael watched him for a moment before looking down in disappointment.

                “I didn’t mean to interrupt! You guys can go ahead, I’ll wait,” she tried to interject but Alex had already climbed out of the truck bed.

                “Just giving Guerin some lessons,” Alex shrugged it off and finally turned to Michael. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

                “Sure,” he managed and watched as the two friends walked away.

                Sighing angrily, he lowered the guitar beside him before falling backwards on his blanket.

 

 

TWO

 

                With his first attempt to kiss Alex not going as planned, Michael found his courage again after two days. Approaching Alex at his locker after school, he tapped the other boy on his shoulder to get his attention. The small smile he was rewarded with made Michael’s knees go weak.

                “Need more lessons?” Alex asked with a chuckle.

                “Definitely but I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out,” Michael replied, secretly trying to decipher the other boy’s reaction. “At the Crashdown. We can get milkshakes.”

                Alex lifted one brow in amusement and Michael internally smacked himself for the lame offer.

                “Sure,” Alex replied, still a bit unsure.

                “Want to go now? Not if you’re busy!”

                “Now’s fine. I’m not working tonight.”

                “What about your dad?”

                Alex’s eyes darkened at his question, leaving Michael a bit confused. He understood that Alex’s home life wasn’t the best but the other boy had never offered any further details.

                “Not like he’d miss me,” Alex scoffed as he shut his locker. “Do you mind driving? My car’s at the shop.”

                “I can take a look at it if you want. I’m pretty good with engines.”

                Alex smiled at him before clearing his throat. “It’s alright, just the fan belt. Thanks though.”

                They started making their way down the hall when Alex suddenly stopped. Several feet away were Kyle Valenti and his jock friends, obnoxiously loud as they made their way towards them.

                “Manes,” Kyle growled, narrowing his eyes as he bumped into Alex’s shoulder on purpose.

                With his friends snickering behind them, Alex peered over his shoulder to watch them go. Michael could sense the sadness that had washed over the other boy and nudged his arm.

                “Why’s he such a jerk to you? Did you guys used to date or something?”

                “No!” Alex replied, looking back with a sigh. “He was my best friend.”

                “But he…”

                “Treats me like shit? Tell me something I don’t know,” Alex muttered bitterly. “I guess he figures being friends with someone who’s gay means he’ll catch it from me like some sort of disease.”

                Michael felt a newfound anger build inside him towards Kyle.

                “Surprised you still want to hang out,” Alex added, watching Michael carefully.

                Michael took a moment before replying, knowing that the wrong words could distance Alex from him indefinitely.

                “There’s nothing wrong with you. Anyone who can’t see that, it’s their loss.”

                When the smile returned to Alex’s face, Michael smiled back in relief.

                “Milkshake?” Alex asked, walking past him towards the front doors.

                By the time they made it to the Crashdown and took a booth in the back, Michael’s nerves were already in overdrive. Rosa wandered over to get their drink order and smirked before walking away.

                “I’ll be right back,” Michael said before rushing after her towards the counter.

                “What do you want?” she asked, attitude in place.

                “Can you make that one milkshake only?”

                Her smirk widened as she leaned in. “Did you want two straws with that?”

                Before he could offer a response, she laughed and made his drink, pushing two red straws towards him. He grabbed the items and gave her a scathing look before walking back to Alex, sliding in beside him instead of across. Alex watched him in surprise before noticing the single glass.

                “Don’t you want one too?”

                “We can share,” Michael replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pushed both straws in.

                Alex watched him, completely stumped.

                “If you don’t want…,” Michael started, his anxiety making him regret his actions.

                “No, that’s fine,” Alex said with a sigh.

                He looked down at his folded hands on his lap for a brief moment, a silent conversation going through his mind. When he looked back up, a smile that never reached his eyes covered his face.

                “So what do you think of Mr. Thompson’s new combover?” he started conversation, leaning in to take a sip.

                Michael smiled and reached down at the same time, their faces inches apart. Alex swallowed harshly before leaning back.

                “You’d think he could afford something a little less obvious,” he chuckled, looking away from Michael’s lips.

                Michael slowly sat back in his seat and watched the other boy for a long moment. His need to bridge the gap between them was overwhelming. Just as Michael steeled his nerves and started leaning in, Max slid into the booth across from them.

                “I hate Kyle Valenti,” he muttered, reaching for the milkshake and taking a long sip.

                The two of them exchanged glances before turning towards their guest. Alex quietly put a foot of space between them and leaned his elbows on the table, the distance making Michael deflate.

                “Let me guess, it involves Liz?”

                Max looked up in surprise. “How did you…?”

                “You’re not that good at hiding your emotions, Evans.”

                Max looked affronted as he sat back. Shaking his head, Alex turned towards Michael with a small smile.

                “I think this is where I bow out. Looks like he needs his friend.”

                “But we just got here,” Michael protested.

                “We can hang out later,” Alex dismissed, rising to his feet.

                “At least let me drop you off. I drove.”

                “It’s not that far. I’ll see you at school.”

                Without waiting for a response, Alex ducked his head and walked towards the exit, waving at Mr. Ortecho before disappearing outside. Michael looked down in defeat, missing the thoughtful look on Max’s face. Sighing in frustration, he looked back up and crossed his arms over his chest.

                “What happened with Liz?”

 

 

THREE

 

                When the final bell rang, Michael found himself searching the parking lot for Alex, finding him climbing into his truck at the last second.

                “Hey,” he greeted, relishing the soft smile Alex gave him. “What are you up to?”

                “Just going home.”

                “Want to go watch a movie?” Michael asked. “Kung Fu Panda came out last week. Heard it’s pretty funny.”

                “You want to watch a movie?” Alex repeated, his confusion apparent. “Yeah, I guess.”

                “Great!” Michael exclaimed happily. “I checked and the movie starts at six thirty. Want me to pick you up?”

                “No!” Alex replied, his sudden response making Michael frown. “I mean, I’ll just meet you there.”

                Michael nodded and stepped back to watch Alex drive away. He spent the next two hours in the back of his truck, playing the chords to Wonderwall over and over again. Driving to the cinema on Lawrence, he parked and walked inside the theater, buying a single ticket and claiming a seat on the top row. His leg restlessly tapped the seat in front of him as his mind went over what he had planned. As his previous attempts had been interrupted, Michael swore to himself to finally kiss Alex. Hoping the darkness of the theater would give him the courage he needed, he bit his lip in anticipation. Hearing a slight commotion near the front stairs, he looked down and quickly lost his smile. Isobel was walking up towards him, grinning from ear to ear as Alex followed with Liz and Max at the end.

                “Hey Michael,” Isobel greeted, moving to take the seat on his right.

                Without thinking, he leaped into the empty seat and shuffled Isobel to his left.

                “Excuse you,” she scoffed before lowering.

                He ignored her words and looked up as Alex took the seat beside him, followed by Liz and finally Max.

                “Big group,” he commented when Alex turned to face him.

                The first thing he noticed was the black bruise under Alex’s left eye and the small cut on his lower lip.

                “What happened?”

                Liz looked away with a worried expression but Alex simply smiled.

                “Stupid accident. I just fell down the stairs.”

                “Alex,” he said his name as if it pained him.

                The other boy shook his head and pointed to the screen.

                “It’s starting. Let’s watch.”

                Michael sighed and leaned back as the room plunged into darkness. He kept sending furtive glances in Alex’s direction but the other boy kept his gaze focused straight ahead. By the time the movie ended and the lights turned back on, Alex bid them a hasty goodnight and disappeared through the crowd, leaving Michael overcome by emotion.

 

 

FOUR 

 

                Taking a deep breath, Michael followed Alex out of his truck as they made their way towards the carnival up ahead. Three days had passed since the movie disaster and the bruises on Alex’s face had started to fade. Michael had seen the flyer for the carnival at the Crashdown the other day and had cornered Alex after school, asking if he wanted to go with him. The other boy had watched him again in confusion before nodding in agreement. As they made their way towards the first game stand, Michael vowed in his mind that tonight would be it. No more interruptions or confusion. Tonight, he’d finally kiss Alex.

                “Step right up and see how hard you can hit!” the game attendant waved them over.

                “What do we have to do?” Michael asked, lifting his chin at the large barometer.

                “Just use the prop hammer and hit as hard as you can. If you reach the top, you get to pick a prize from the stuffed animals back there,” the young girl pointed to the stand behind her.

                Michael looked at Alex who shook his head with a laugh. Smiling smugly, Michael passed her five tickets before grabbing the hammer.

                “I’ll win something for you,” he winked, the move making Alex flush.

                “My hero,” he replied as Michael’s smile widened.

                Lifting the large prop over his shoulder, he brought it down and watched as the barometer lit up to the top. Smirking proudly, he turned to see Alex shaking his head with a smile of his own.

                “You guys are so cute,” the girl gushed.

                They exchanged nervous looks before following her towards the stand.

                “Pick any animal you want.”

                Alex looked through the items before reaching out and grabbing a stuffed alien, coloured light green with wide beady eyes. Michael watched him for a long moment before they waved at the girl and continued forward.

                “Why did you pick that?” he finally asked.

                “Too old for anything else,” Alex shrugged. “I guess this one spoke to me more than anything.”

                Touching his arm to stop him, they stood and locked their gazes.

                “What do you mean by that?”

                Alex sighed as he stared down at the toy alien. “Guess that I always felt like an alien in my own life. Never really fit it.”

                Michael swallowed harshly and looked away, overcome by his emotions.

                “Are you okay, Guerin?”

                The worry in the other’s boy’s voice touched Michael to his core. Remembering his plan, he looked back and smiled.

                “Want to ride the Ferris wheel?”

                “Sure,” Alex chuckled as they made their way towards the entrance.

                They waited patiently in line before reaching the front. Alex climbed in first and Michael looked at the attendant with a quick nod, secretly slapping a few bills into the other man’s hand before taking his own seat, having previously discussed their transaction. Their bar came down, sealing them in and within moments, they were up in the air.

                “Thank you for bringing me here,” Alex commented quietly, staring out at the town around them.

                “Do you want to talk about the other night?” Michael asked after a minute.

                “Not really,” Alex replied, sighing softly as he turned to Michael. “Can we just sit here?”

                Before Michael could reply, they reached the top and froze. Alex peered down over the edge as the attendant shouted an apology for temporary mechanical failure. Sitting back in his seat, he gazed up at the starry sky above them.

                “It’s beautiful,” he remarked.

                “Yeah, it is,” Michael agreed, but his eyes were fixed on the other boy instead. “Alex?”

                When Alex slowly turned his soulful gaze towards him, Michael knew in that moment that what he felt was permanent. Before he could reach out to touch his face, Alex’s cell blared loudly from his pocket, ruining the moment.

                “Sorry,” he apologized before answering. “Hi Liz. What’s wrong?”

                Michael sat back, exasperated, and listened to Alex’s soothing voice as he calmed his friend over her and Rosa’s latest argument. When Alex finally managed to say goodbye, the Ferris Wheel started up again. Within seconds, they reached the bottom and were forced to climb out of their small cabin.

                “It’s getting late. My dad will have a fit,” Alex said and steered them towards the carnival gates.

                They stayed silent until Michael pulled his truck to a stop three blocks away from Alex’s house at the other boy’s insistence.

                “Thank you for tonight,” Alex repeated.

                He reached out and squeezed Michael’s hand for a quick second before climbing out with the stuffed alien gripped at his chest. Michael watched through his rear mirror as Alex disappeared down the street and then leaned his head against his wheel in frustration.

 

  
FIVE

 

                Staring down at his empty plate, Michael nodded faintly. “I know those moments.”

                He looked up to see a small smile play over Max’s face before another argument between the Ortecho sisters interrupted their conversation. Four days had passed since the Carnival and Alex had dodged Michael at every turn. Refusing to let anything else stop him, he left Max alone to chase after Liz and made his way towards the UFO Emporium, knowing Alex would be on shift. He saw Alex before the other boy saw him and those few seconds gave him enough time to find his courage.

                “Hey,” he greeted as Alex looked up from behind the ticket window, a startled look on his face. “Can we talk?”

                “Yeah, I guess,” the other boy replied, fiddling with the pen in his hand.

                Michael looked around them for a moment before leaning in. “Somewhere private, maybe?”

                He saw the apprehension in Alex’s eyes and hated that he’d been the one to put it there. Deep down, he knew Alex was afraid that Michael was about to reject him again. Before he could try and soothe the other boy’s fears, Alex tilted his head to the side, motioning for Michael to come in. They walked through the museum and into the back exhibit, cringing at the cheesy alien displays. When Alex finally turned around, he’d removed his visor and played with the edges in his hands.

                “Okay. Talk.”

                Michael watched him for a moment, thinking of the grand speech he had practiced on his drive there. Deciding to show how he felt through his actions, he quickly leaned in and grabbed Alex by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together in a long but chaste kiss. When they slowly pulled away, Michael could see the shock in Alex’s eyes. Wanting to wipe the surprise away, Michael gave him a small smile that seemed to break something in the other boy. They met each other halfway and the next kiss was anything but chaste.

                Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands affectionately mapped each other’s bodies. Alex’s fingers landed in Michael’s hair, twisting the curls with a gentle tug. Gasping from his sudden arousal, Michael pushed them backwards until Alex was pressed against the wall. Tightening his arms around Alex’s waist, he slipped his leg between the other boy’s knees to remove the last bit of space. Finally pulling back, desperate for air, they pressed their foreheads together, their chests heaving in the silence.

                “Damn, you kiss good,” Michael remarked, his words dragging a laugh from the two of them.

                “I thought you didn’t…,” Alex started but Michael cut him off with another long kiss.

                “I’m sorry I pulled away that night in the shed,” he said when he leaned back, using both hands to cradle Alex’s face. “It scared me, what I felt for you.”

                “And now?” Alex asked, his voice cracking.

                “I’m not afraid anymore,” Michael replied, smiling softly. “Can I kiss you again?”

                “Yes,” Alex whimpered and their lips crashed together once more.

                When Michael’s hands started roaming below the belt, Alex gently pushed him away.

                “I work here.”

                “The let’s go somewhere more private,” Michael whispered. “I want to touch you.”

                Alex smiled breathlessly as he ran a hand down his face.

                “My shift ends soon. You can wait with me up front and then we can leave.”

                “We can drive out to the desert in my truck,” Michael offered.

                “Or we can go back to the tool shed,” Alex countered, smiling nervously. “My dad’s on base all night and the shed…it has a bed.”

                He blushed and looked away but Michael smiled and pulled his face back towards his.

                “A bed sounds good,” he agreed. “I want our first time to be somewhere safe.”

                “First time?” Alex whispered.

                “First of many,” Michael replied and leaned in to bury his face against Alex’s neck, embracing the other boy in his strong arms and breathing him in.

                When they finally managed to return to the ticket stand, both had hopeful smiles on their faces. Neither was aware of the brutal violence that awaited them, one that would change the course of their lives for the next decade.  

 

 


End file.
